Thunder
by Inflatable Marshmellows
Summary: A loud crash and a neverending screech that seemed to stretch on for eternity. It spelt out soon to come restless nights for him, the day the stars lost their shine and fell out of the nighttime sky. It was the end of the world. [Ryan&Sharpay]


**Thunder**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story. The poem (I guess you could call it that?) is written by me, so if you would like to use it, just give me a heads up first alright?

A.N: This is my first HSM fanfiction, and I'm just giving it a shot. This came to me when I was attempting to study in the library, failing horribly at studying though, and well, I think I didn't really execute it that well. Oh, the stuff is chucked in the middle cause I was typing it in that format, and I loved it so much, I decided not to change it. xD Well anyway, hope you enjoy this.

* * *

_Time never stops for anyone_

_I could have saved you_

_I really tried the save the world; but I failed_

_Because I lost you._

_I hope you don't mind_

_I really tried_

_I always loved you; You were the first_

_But time doesn't stop for anyone_

A loud crash and a never-ending screech that seemed to stretch on for eternity. It spelt out soon to come restless nights for him, the day the stars lost their shine and fell out of the night-time sky. The night had come and was shrouded in darkness; it was the end of the world.

And he was sure he had caused it.

"How could they always upstage my show?"

_My_, he noted the word.

Again, not _ours_, but _my_.

In all fairness, he did help 'sabotage' her show, so that the other two could have the time of their lives.

Again.

He sighed to himself.

Oh _geez_, here we go again.

He hadn't meant for her to be hurt.

Didn't she know that she had hurt him too?

Of course, she certainly _always_ did without her knowing. But -

There were times he really wished that she were gone, never been born, that he was an only child. Things would have definitely been so much simpler; less drama in his life. But then again, if he were an only child, he doubted he would be here, would even have existed.

After all she was the older sibling.

And in all honesty, without her, he doubted he would dare to try out for the theater.

He smiled faintly to himself at that thought, forgetting for the moment that his twin was yelling and raging at him. She didn't notice, yet continued ranting. Sheesh, she was majorly ticked off this time. It usually happened didn't it?

He had to give it to her; she was quite good of an actress.

Though, he didn't really think she was pretending.

He knew his sister, she did enjoy having fun with the rest of the 'Gang' (could he finally call them by that name?), but when it came down to 'buisness', she was all about the competition.

And that would mean getting really angry about a missed opportunity, like the one they- She had at Lava Springs. With all the big shots there, even with the incredibly amount of audition she already had under her belt, it she had done her show, she'd probably get even more opportunities to show the world what she had.

And he would be taking the backseat to her.

But ah well, that was how it always is.

"Ryan! Are you even listening?"

He looked up.

Oh, so she noticed he wasn't paying attention.

"Uh, I have been Sis. It's not their fault really y'know?"

He offered, shrugging.

He knew she wasn't as opposed to them as she pretended to be.

He knew she craved being 'loved' by her peers (even if those peers stole her show and/or used to call her names behind her back… well she had called them names too, come to think of it). He knew she wanted the affection and the hugs and everything. He knew she secretly wanted them.

But she didn't want to appear weak, so she built that wall around her.

She wanted to pretend that she didn't care about anything.

But he was sure she did.

He was quite certain he was the one she trusted the most, the one to pour everything out to.

But he wasn't sure that she told him everything.

He was afraid that one day everything piled onto each other, eventually crushing his sister. But as long as he was with her, he was sure that nothing would happen to her.

He was her brother after all.

And that meant protecting her, and always being by her side.

"God, Ryan, you're not even listening are you? Sometimes I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Helping those Wild Cats? We could have done so much more!"

"We?"

As much as he loved her, she definitely meant the world and so much more to him, she was too over-bearing sometimes.

And didn't they already go over this?

"Shar, it's not as if I planned it. If we just did-"

"You do not offer any ideas, suggestions or commentaries, Ryan. If you hadn't-"

She was getting more and more agitated.

Louder and louder.

Pacing faster and faster.

He knew he should just let her cool down before attempting to reply.

Or just ignore her.

But he was really tired of always getting yelled at.

"If you hadn't decided to prance off with lover-boy, who FYI, he's with _Gabriella_, I wouldn't have done that would I? It's always all about you. Have you ever thought about me?"

Oh **crap**, he hadn't meant to yell that bit at her.

Especially that bit about Troy and Gabriella.

In fact, he hadn't meant to say anything at all.

No. No. No. No. No.

He was not supposed to piss off Sharpay.

_She pissed him off too, didn't he?_

But she was his twin.

_He was her twin as well._

_When did she ever care?_

She does, doesn't she?

She opened her mouth to say something, before shutting it. He knew she was trying not to cry, she always had that expression when she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Shar, I.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

There was a steely look in her eyes, cold, brittle.

Metallic.

It started raining outside.

How fitting, how typical. More drama in this life.

"I'm sure you didn't. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go get something from the-"

She paused, taking out her car keys.

Sharpay didn't cry in front of anyone.

Even me.

"It's raining outside. There's even thunder. What do you mean you're going out?"

"It means I'm going out."

And she floated out of the room.

She didn't like the thunder.

He hesitated for a split second.

Oh, how much a split second could have recovered.

Before racing out of the room, to stop his sister.

Her bright pink Porshe was gone, speeding off on the road.

The slippery, wet road.

_Don't ever leave me._

_I'll always be here._

_Don't give up on me._

_Never, my dear._

The door was flung open, and he dashed onto the street.

"SHAR!"

Then it happened.

The wind blew harder, whipping away his words.

His tears.

The bits of the moon that fell.

And the pieces of the world.

The world crumbled,

and the moon fell to pieces.

_I really tried to save the world_

_But I didn't save you_

_Now, I need to start to help myself_

_Or there wouldn't be the moon anymore._

"I'm sorry."

The wind died down, and he was sure she heard him.

Somewhere.

Wherever she was.

_We'll meet in the stars._

* * *

I hope it was understandable, I had quite a lot of fun writing this actually. -

**Inflatable Marshmellows**


End file.
